ethersagafandomcom-20200214-history
Class
A class is essentially a "job" in which attributes and skills define the character. A character's class determines what type of armor and weapons they may equip. There are currently six classes to choose from. Any of the three races can be any of the classes. Dragoon A great warrior of the land, their bravery is the shield in which they protect their allies. *Melee attacker and defensive class that can take high damage. *Wears heavy armor and wields a spear. *Mostly used as a tank. 'Build' PVE/Instances Erda/Unda: '''Your skills are Erda affinity, and Erda gives you +1 Strength and +1 Defense per point you put in it. Unda boosts maximum hit points, and HP/MP recovery rate. '''Damage Per Second Build Pyra/Erda: 'While most of your skills are Erda affinity, Pyra boosts the effectiveness of skills. 'Recommended Crafting Vocations Dragoons need Guardian Forging to make their own gear, and Mining to gather materials for it. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What's the best pet for a dragoon?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. There is no best pet by name, you have to pay attention to their attributes. For a Fusion pet, you want: Fierce temperament, good HP growth, and bonuses to Unda affinity, and things like hp, defense, evasion, resistance. For a Summon pet, you want: Bright temperament, for healing, high Int gain, good hp. Rogue A stealthy melee fighter, they rely on cunning and sneaky attacks to turn the tides of battle in their favor. *Can become invisible and has the ability to flee from fights. *Wears medium armor and dual-wields daggers with poisoned tips. 'Builds' Oora/Widu: '''All your skills, save one, are Oora affinity, so this affinity is a must in any successful Rogue build. Widu is a favored second affinity because it increases resilience (dodge), at a rate of 1 per every 5 points in Widu. it also gives a little boost to intelligence which increases the effectiveness of skills. '''Another Popular Build: Oora/Erda: Erda gives increased defense at a rate of 1 per 1 point in Erda. It also slightly raises accuracy and increases Critcast damage. 'Recommended Crafting Vocations' To make their own gear, Rogues need Scout Crafting, and Woodcutting to gather materials for it. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What pet is best for a Rogue?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. Ideally, you'd want a fusion pet with bonuses to Oora affinity, accuracy, and evasion. Summoning pet: you want a Bright or Normal temperament for the heal skill. Mystic Weaves the very fate of themselves and others with powerful healing magic. *Possesses the power to heal and cast defensive buffs -- while also having some minor offensive spells. *Wears light armor and wields a staff. 'Build' Most of your skills are Unda affinity, and Unda affects your maximum HP. No matter what, you want points in Unda. Unda/Pyra: That's 5 points in each every ten levels. One typical way to do this is to put 3 Unda, 2 Pyra at level five, then 2 Unda, 3 Pyra at level ten, and so on, alternating. Pyra is chosen because of the +3 intelligence bonus it gives, thus the increase in effectiveness of skills. 'Recommended Crafting Vocations' Mystics need need Arcanecraft to create their own armor, and Hunting to gather the materials for it. If you want to make your own potions, you need Cooking. You can only have two vocations at once, although you can forget one at will. Unfortunately you then lose any money you spent on recipes because you forget them as well. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What pet is best for a mystic?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. There is no best pet by name, you have to pay attention to their attributes. Fusion pet: you want a Fierce temperament, with high hp growth and bonuses to mana, int, and unda affinity. Summoning pet: you want a Bright or Normal temperament for the heal skill. Ranger Excels at killing foes from afar with their highly efficient skill in marksmanship. *Capable of disabling targets with status effects such as ensnare, and sleep. *Wears light armor and wields bows. 'Build' Widu/Unda: these are the two affinities that directly affect ranger skills. Widu increases intelligence and evasion. Unda increases your maximum HP and your HP/MP recovery rate. Assign your affinities as 5/5 every ten levels, by alternating 3 Widu/2 Unda and 2 Widu/3 Unda every fifth level. 'Recommended Crafting Vocations' To make their own gear, Rangers need Scout Crafting, and Woodcutting to gather materials for it. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What pet is best for a Ranger?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. There is no best pet by name, though you might find a combat pet with a ranged attack, such as the Tigero Ranger, suits your ranged play style best, staying out of harm's way by still helping in battle. In a summoned pet, you may want a Bright temperament, for its healing ability. For a Fusion pet: Fierce temperament, with bonuses to Unda affinity/evasion/accuracy. Conjurer Master of elemental spells, wielder of untold magical aptitude--they use their minds to obliterate foes. *Excels at defeating foes from afar, but has little in way of self defense. *Has a variety of disables like sleep, ensnare, and freeze. *Wears light armor and fights with an enchanted amulet. 'Build' Pyra/Unda: 'Conjurer class skills are based on Pyra and Unda. Each point you put in Pyra gives you +3 intelligence and makes your Pyra-based skills more effective. Unda gives you +20 maximum health points and assists Unda-based skills. '''Pyra/Widu: '''This build trades the +20 HP and the boost for Unda skills Unda would have given you for an additional point of intelligence and increased evasion. Not recommended for PvP. 'Recommended Crafting Vocations Conjurers need Arcanecraft to create their own armor, and Hunting to gather the materials for it. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What pet is best for a conjurer?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. There is no best pet by name. For Fusion: watch for a Fierce temperament with high HP growth and nice fusion bonuses (hp, def, evasion, resistance). You also want bonuses to Pyra/Unda affinity, Intellect, and Accuracy. For Summoning: Cautious temperament with high INT growth. Alternatively, you might choose a Bright or Normal pet for summoning, due to its healing ability. (Bright pets can also buff.) Shaman Combines the use of melee combat with its club and magic with healing. *Can cast healing magic and even offensive magic to aid as a secondary tank class. *Wears heavy armor and fights with a hammer. *Spellcaster/tank. 'Builds' Widu/Erda: 'Most of your skills are based on Widu, and Erda gives you +1 Strength and +1 Defense per point you put in it. 'Recommended Crafting Skills Shamans need Guardian Forging to make their own gear, and Mining to gather materials for it. 'Pets' A commonly asked question is "What pet is best for a shaman?" Keep in mind, pets have random attributes when caught. There is no best pet by name, you have to pay attention to their attributes. For Fusion: a pet with fierce temperament, high HP, with good bonuses for your build. For summoning, for group support and healing: a pet with bright temperament. Category:Glossary Category:Pictures